In the conventional mobile terminal, due to the limitation of the space of the mobile terminal, an antenna (e.g., a radio antenna) cannot be integrated into the mobile terminal. Thus, when the mobile terminal is used, an external wiring (e.g., a headphone wiring) must be set and acts as the antenna or the network must be used and mobile data traffic can be generated.